The present invention relates to a device for mechanically securing an article against theft, wherein the device comprises a first holding component with a securing surface for securing to an object, a second holding component for securing to the article, a cable connecting the two holding components and connecting components respectively associated with the holding components and having undercut sections for providing a releasable, form-locking holding connection of the two holding components.
Securing devices of this type are used, above all, in stores selling radio and television equipment, video equipment, telephone systems or the like, in which a large number of demonstration models are kept ready for operation and trial use by customers. In order to avoid losses of devices or, in particular, remote control devices associated with them, the smaller devices or the remote control devices are secured to an object, such as a display shelf or a large, unwieldy device, with the specified devices. The cable connecting the two holding components allows a trial use of the secured device or the secured article by the customer. The connection to the object makes it difficult to steal the article.
The connecting components provided on the securing device allow the provision of a holding connection between the two holding components. In this way it is possible to connect the secured article releasably to the associated object for an attractive presentation.
A device for mechanically securing an article against theft with the features specified at the outset is known, in which two holding components are connected with one another via a thin plastic cable. Connecting components are arranged on the side of the holding components facing away from the object or the article to be secured and these are formed, on the one hand, by a web with a dovetailed cross section and, on the other hand, by a complementary groove open at an end face. In order to provide the holding connection between the holding components, the web-like connecting component can be inserted longitudinally into the recess and parallel to a securing surface of the holding component to be secured on the object.
In this respect, it is disadvantageous that the provision of the holding connection requires a relatively exact introduction of the web-like connecting component into the recess. Furthermore, it must be taken into consideration that the entire device is often covered by the article to be secured when the holding connection is established. This results in the additional disadvantage that a customer, for releasing the holding connection, in particular when the first holding component is secured to a vertically extending surface of an object, attempts to pick up the article with a force directed away from the surface of the object, whereby the first holding component which is customarily adhered firmly to the object is torn away from the object very easily. Accordingly, the known device does not withstand frequent use.
In addition, a device for mechanically securing an article against theft is known, in which the two holding components are connected to one another via a thin steel strand. The device has connecting means for providing a releasable holding connection which is formed by so-called Velcro strip fasteners which are respectively arranged on the sides of the holding components facing away from the object or the article to be secured.
This results in the disadvantages that a release of the Velcro strip connection between the holding components requires a considerable releasing force which can lead, with frequent usage of the device, to impairment of the connection between the holding component and the article to be secured or the object, and that the Velcro strip fasteners do not predetermine any defined relative position of the two holding elements in their connected state relative to one another, whereby the provision of a proper holding connection between the holding components presents the customer, in particular, with difficulties which can lead to damage to the secured article due to an undesired release of the holding connection. Moreover, the Velcro strip connection cannot be subjected to any great loads.